Parametric stereo and multi-channel coding methods are known to be scalable and efficient in terms of listening quality, which makes them particularly attractive in low bitrate applications. Parametric coding methods typically offer excellent coding efficiency but may sometimes involve a large amount of computations or high structural complexity when implemented (intermediate buffers etc.). See EP 1 410 687 B1 for an example of such methods.
Existing stereo coding methods may be improved from the point of view of their bandwidth efficiency, computational efficiency and/or robustness. Robustness against defects in the downmix signal is particularly relevant in applications relying on a core coder that may temporarily distort the signal. In some prior art systems, however, an error in the downmix signal may propagate and multiply. A coding method intended for a large range of devices, in which multi-functional portable consumer devices may have the most limited processing power, should also be computationally lean so as not to demand an unreasonable share of the available resources in a given device, neither regarding momentary processing capacity nor total energy use over a battery discharge cycle. An attractive coding method may also enable at least one simple and efficient implementation in hardware. Making decisions on how such a coding method is to spend available computational, storage and bandwidth resources where they contribute most efficiently to the perceived listening quality is a non-trivial task, which may involve time-consuming listening tests. For example, when applying parametric coding methods, the selection of how to determine suitable parameter values and in which form to transmit and/or store these, may have significant impact the perceived listening quality.
All the figures are schematic and generally only show parts which are necessary in order to elucidate the disclosure, whereas other parts may be omitted or merely suggested. Unless otherwise indicated, like reference numerals refer to like parts in different figures.